Mañoso
by xoc13
Summary: Stephanie finally chose the man in black and they're exploring new territory.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always thought that JE was spot on when naming Ranger. In Spanish, **_**mañoso**_** is someone who's cunning, clever, or skillful and overall is associated with having bad habits. It also has a sexual connotation. **

**I thought it would be fun to show how much Stephanie and Mr. Mañoso have explored each other. They really are meant for one another;) If you haven't figured it out yet, this is a Babe story and S&R have an established relationship. **

**Before you start throwing stuff at me for starting something new, let me say this: I believe that time is not linear, that it's more like a loop and it's all happening more or less at the same time. That's why I have several ongoing stories. And the next chapter for Brighter Than the Sun is almost complete. So fear not;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

Growing up I was always warned to stay away from the Morelli boys. It was rumored that they were a wild bunch and that girls should avoid being alone with them. I didn't quite listen.

As an adult I was warned to keep away from a different male. His name is Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, but he likes to go by Ranger.

'_He's a mercenary, Cupcake._' I was told. '_He doesn't have an address. And I think he kills people._' I heard that too.

But I couldn't stay away from Ranger even if I tried. He's somewhere along the lines of Rambo meets Batman, has a body like Schwarzenegger did in the early 90s, his skin is a yummy mocha-latte shade, and he's got a 200 megawatt, panty running smile. He's also known as The Wizard and I totally agree, because _he's magic_ in the bedroom department.

His hair's dark. His life's dark. He's got a lot of secrets. He was originally my mentor, later morphing into my friend and guardian angel. Ranger's the kind of man who slips into your dreams and desires and refuses to leave.

Ranger's a forbidden pleasure. The scent of Bvlgari always lingers on him, intoxicating my senses.

"Babe." His nickname for me can mean almost anything, but right now it meant that I'd been caught.

I had been shamelessly ogling him through the foggy glass encasing the shower. Even his silhouette was muscular, tempting me to join him. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and did just that. "Hi." I breathed out when I came face to face with him under the warm water stream.

He arched his right eyebrow as he shot me a sexy half grin. Ranger wrapped his arms around me, pressing me against his solid form. "Hi yourself." He dipped his head to capture my lips, instantly turning the kiss heated when his tongue slipped inside my mouth to play.

"Mmmm…" I moaned against his lips when we finally broke the kiss. My entire body was sizzling and it wasn't because of the water cascading over our heads. "I've missed this." A soft groan escaped me when his hands moved from my lower back to cup my ass.

"Babe." Ranger chuckled, low and throaty. "It was only two days." He gave me a squeeze and the movement caused his erection to poke my hip.

He had some business to take care of at the Boston branch. Sleeping without him by my side for one night seems like an eternity now, even though we haven't been sharing complete nights for very long. I guess after all the back and forth I'm having some separation issues. I want him _all _of the time, but the desire and lust usually spike a couple of notches whenever he returns from a trip. "That was a long time." I rubbed against his body, eliciting a harsh groan from him in the process.

"Couldn't sleep?" He teased, taking the opportunity to kiss me again.

I shook my head. Ranger loves to reach for me in the middle of the night. That round of lovemaking usually leaves me waking up very relaxed the next morning. "It was horrible." I murmured, sneaking my hands between our bodies to cup his hard length.

"_Babe_." He whirled me around and backed me up against the glass. "Is that why you sent me those naughty texts?" His breath ghosted along my neck while his hands caressed my front freely, moving from my breasts to my abdomen and down below to my doodah.

A small giggle tumbled past my lips. "Naughty?" All I did was tell him how much I missed him sleeping next to me.

"I spent all night picturing you in our bed, tossing and turning." Ranger placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw, moving until he found my lips. "And I missed you too." Apparently, I'm a bit of a talker in my sleep and he seems to love my sleepy mumblings.

"Yeah?" I could feel his taut body leaning into me and suddenly words felt unnecessary. Twisting around, I faced him again so I could kiss him very thoroughly. Without words I told him what I wanted, what I need: _him_.

Did I mention that _Ranger is magic_?


	2. Found His Match

**Thanks for the awesome support to the first chapter. It seems explaining the different meanings for **_**mañoso **_**was really necessary and I'm glad I decided to throw that in there. I know it seems confusing that one word would have so many different meanings. Trust me, when I came to the States it was a real pain in the ass. **

**I've been working on this chapter for two days, so it's sort of a coincidence that I ended up posting todayXD Happy Valentine's day. I'm currently wearing my 'I heart Ranger' tee for the 'special' occasion.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Even as a child certain things needed to be done a certain way. That's just how it had to be. And that gained me fame amongst my family as 'little_ mañoso'_.

By the time I reached my twenties the '_mañoso' _fame referenced my skills with the ladies.

My mother once told me that one day I'd find the perfect woman, one that would put the _mañoso_ streak to an end. I remember shaking my head at her, firmly believing that the perfect woman for me didn't exist.

Boy, was I wrong. She does exist. She's Jersey all the way with an Italian-Hungarian background. Her eyes are a mesmerizing shade of blue and her hair is brown. Her name is Stephanie Plum. When I first met her I wasn't sure what she was made of, but soon enough she showed me that what she lacked in experience and skill she more than compensated with luck and ingenuity. If I had to use one word to describe her, I'd have settled for '_mañosa_'. Somehow, I thought that wouldn't fly too well with her so I started calling her Babe. She never complained and it sort of stuck.

For years we had this sort of dance, where we would inch closer and then quickly put distance. It doesn't matter anymore, because in the end it all worked out. We put the bullshit excuses and fears aside and cannon balled into the water. There are no regrets.

Returning to Haywood after being away on business and indulging in a hot shower is nothing compared to the knowledge that she's also here. It didn't take me long to figure out she was standing outside of the shower watching me. And well, the _mañoso_ in me tends to flare up whenever she's around.

I was inside of her wet heat before we reached the bed. Her arms and legs were deliciously wrapped tight around me and she didn't ease not even a tiny bit when we landed in bed. The connection intensified as I picked up the pace and our bodies adjusted to the increasing rhythm. The kisses and caresses turned desperate, frantic even, as we neared the peak of pleasure. Amidst moans and groans we climaxed together, vocalizing the pleasurable sensations the powerful orgasm delivered.

S&R

I awoke to her sleepy murmurs as she snuggled against my right side. Automatically, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered soothing words. Babe sighed, rested her head on my shoulder and relaxed.

I tried to doze off, but was unable to conceive sleep. Carefully, I extracted myself from her hold to get some work done.

I was sifting through my inbox of files when Tank entered my office. With a nod of acknowledgement he sat down in one of the chairs across from my desk.

"Groff requested our services for the weekend."

In response, I raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"His wife is dragging him to a couples retreat."

I nodded. That meant Rangeman would go undercover to watch his back. Again. "Maybe we can send Santos and Jeanne Ellen..." She doesn't technically work for Rangeman, but her services are available to us when we're in need of a woman for certain assignments.

Tank shook his head. "Groff wants you and Stephanie."

I sighed. Nicholas Groff is a technological genius. His work has given great advantage to Rangeman. But his genius brain is also a bit paranoid. The last time Babe and I guarded him was at an award ceremony dedicated to his wife. The event was very standard and nothing out of the ordinary happened. "I'll talk with Stephanie." Unsaid went the fact that if she didn't want to do it, then someone else would have to go and Groff would just have to suck it up.

"You would have to leave in a few hours and won't return until late Sunday night." Tank passed me a manila folder so I could check out the details.

I just got back last night and instead of spending the weekend alone with Babe, we're most likely going to have to work. Since Babe was still in bed when I left the apartment I decided to go back up to seven and let her know the plan.

She was eating breakfast, leaning against the counter when I found her in the kitchen. "Ranger." She flashed me a soft smile as I approached.

"Babe." I took the opportunity to kiss her smiling lips.

S&R

Of course she wouldn't say no. She really hit it off with Elisa, Groff's wife. So, a couple hours later we were packed and ready to hit the road towards Delaware.

"It says here that by the end of this couples retreat communication and trust will no longer be an issue." Babe read off as I took the ramp for Interstate 295 South. "Didn't they move to Virginia?" She rattled off the address to the ranch we were headed to in Magnolia.

I nodded. "They have a longer drive from Richmond than we do."

"Mmmhmm…" Babe kept reading and I focused my attention on the traffic around us.

After meandering down different roads we finally found the entrance to the ranch. An old, battered sign by the entrance gate read '_Keeping marriages happy since 19_…' the last two numbers were missing. Great.

There was a small parking area adjacent to a building at the end of the small road. I parked, grabbed our duffle bags and followed Babe to the entrance.

"Welcome to Keeping Marriages Happy." A young blond woman stood behind the reception desk. Her greeting was cheery, but it didn't detract our attention from the fact that she was _very _naked. "I'm Emily and you must be the Manosos." She flashed us a smile, informing us that we were the last to arrive.

"I'm sorry." Babe shook her head at Emily. "Why are you naked?"

Emily smiled politely. It was obviously not the first time someone had asked her the same question. "This is a nudist retreat." She waved a hand at the brochures on display, making her breasts sway with the movement.

"Uhm…" Babe shook her head as she snatched one of the brochures. "Ours didn't mention anything about being naked." She fibbed as her eyes scanned over the brochure's contents.

"Nude." Emily corrected as she typed on her computer. "Your room is number 5." She pointed to a hall off to our left, giving us directions. "At four we're having a short orientation followed by a quick ice breaker activity." She finished off by saying that dinner would be at five.

We nodded and I took the key from her before we headed to our room.

"I'm going to look for Groff and propose an alternative solution." The whole nude thing is way over the line. I know it probably sounds barbaric at best, but the idea of some asshole getting a good look at Babe in her birthday suit is_ not _okay with me.

"Okay." Stephanie took the key and bags from me, quickly disappearing inside our room.

My plan was to send Groff a quick message so we could meet up in person, but I was quickly intercepted in the hall by a skinny kid in his early twenties.

"Sir." He said clothes were prohibited. I shot him my best intimidating glare without giving his naked form a glance. The idiot had the audacity to stare me down. "That's not going to work, honey." He was used to people giving him killer glares, I guess. "But if you need help…" It was a very well practiced tease, but the gleam in his eyes said he might just do it.

"No." I turned and headed back to room five.

Five minutes later Groff still hadn't replied to my text. "Fuck!" It was initially meant for Groff, but Babe exited the bathroom in that moment. "Babe?" She was completely naked and it was very sexy.

"We're stuck here, aren't we?" Her blue eyes scanned me from head to toe and it made my pants feel a bit too tight in the crotch area.

"Groff hasn't replied." I told her some skinny kid is enforcing the nude rule out in the hall.

"Oh boy." She inhaled and then slowly exhaled. Babe was mentally preparing herself, but the way her breasts rose and fell with her breathing exercise did some interesting things to my libido.

With a wicked grin, I stalked towards her. "I need help taking these off." I said, tugging on the hem of my T-shirt. My tee hit the floor and seconds later the rest of my clothes joined it. I placed my weapons on the nightstand next to the bed and from the corner of my eye caught the lustful glance Babe shot my hard dick.

"You can't go out like that." She licked her lips, eyes trained on my erection.

"Babe." I flashed her my best grin. I use the nickname _Babe_ to mean almost anything and this time it meant that we should do something about my current predicament. Her palms tapped my shoulders and I willingly fell back onto the bed. She crawled over me and as soon as her tempting lips were within reach I kissed her very thoroughly.

A loud knock on the door interrupted the moment. I cracked the door open after two more knocks, only poking my head out so I could effectively hide an enlarged piece of my anatomy. "Yeah?" I growled, annoyed with the interruption.

"Since everyone has already arrived orientation was bumped up." Emily said it would start in twenty minutes. And with that I closed the door.

"Twenty minutes?" Babe was standing in front of me when I whirled around to face her.

"We have time." I scooped her up to rush us back to bed, loving the sound of her startled yelp.


	3. Work Well Together

**Thanks for the great support to this story. This chapter has a bit of plot development, but mostly these two were little horn dogs. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

"Fuck." I groaned when I slipped inside her wet heat. Bare, I dragged out before thrusting back inside again. It's unbelievable how perfectly we fit together.

"Oohhmmmm..." She moaned and her eyes darkened as she wrapped herself around me.

This was going to be quick, but even quickies with Babe are scorching hot. "Tonight." I mumbled as I crashed my lips against hers and started a comfortable rhythm. Tonight would be nice and slow, because right now a powerful orgasm was our priority.

"Si." She mumbled back while simultaneously squeezing my dick with her internal muscles.

I claimed her lips again, kissing her very thoroughly as I picked up the pace. By the time we broke apart for air she was teetering on the edge and I was moving harder and faster inside her, groaning at the sight of her lost in utter pleasure beneath me. Her orgasm triggered mine and she buried her face against my throat to muffle her shout of release.

I flipped us so she could be on top as we worked on normalizing our breathing. Eventually we had to untangle ourselves and clean up.

While she finished fixing her mused hair, I stashed my weapons away. By the time she emerged from the bathroom I was already considering how fast I could steal her away during the retreat's activities.

"Ready?" I asked on a sigh, knowing that what I wanted to do to her required time we didn't have.

We exited the room together and followed the signs towards what looked like a large living room. I placed my hand at the small of her back, silently letting everyone know she was with me. Just because she's naked doesn't mean some asshole is going to get to ogle her. I know, I know. I can't help being overprotective of her.

Three other couples were already seated on cushions on the carpeted floor. Babe and I took our seats on the last pair of cushions, completing the circle. The couple right across from us was an older one. The man's dark hair was peppered with gray, just like his wife's. They reminded me of my parents. And that alone did the trick. I won't have to worry about a hard on in the middle of our group session.

The couple to our right was comprised of two men. One was hairy as hell and the other hairless. Go figure.

And last but not least, the Groffs were to our left.

I gave Mrs. Groff a polite smile before I leaned closer to whisper something to Nick. "You owe me." I said simply.

"I'm sorry." He said on a grimace, quickly adding that he didn't know about the nude requirement.

I almost felt sorry for him, because his wife was shooting daggers at him. Stephanie's told me that Elisa hates it when Nick requests for our services. He ruined what would have been a perfect weekend with my Babe. Sure, we're currently naked, but I can't do what I've got in mind right now. Not until we're behind closed doors. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to watch your back." Waving a hand over me to emphasize the naked part, I pointed out that there's no possible way of hiding my weapons in this state.

Groff visibly paled. "But you can do some of that hand-combatting shit, right?"

Almost. I almost felt sorry for him. I shrugged. "Concentrating is going to be difficult." Babe elbowed my side so I could ease up on Groff. Thankfully for him, the leader chose that moment to enter.

"All right." A man somewhere in his forties and fifties clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "I'm Dr. Keith Menard." He started blabbing about his studies and what areas he's focused his work on. "How about a little ice breaker?" Dr. M asked us to introduce ourselves. "Say your name and something about yourself."

The older couple began. "I'm Pedro." The man began, "And my favorite color is green."

"My name is Amy and I love reading mystery novels."

Dr. M uttered something polite to them before moving his attention to the guys to our right.

"I'm Josh." The hairy one said he enjoyed golfing.

"I'm Sebastian and I'm crazy for beards." He leaned into the hairy one, smoothing his palm over his partner's beard.

"Beards are nice." Dr. M added as he focused his attention on us.

"My name is Stephanie. I love birthday cake." The confession got her several groans of agreement.

"Carlos." I shared that I'm of Cuban heritage.

Nick shared that he was wicked good with technology and his wife said she loved kids.

"Good." Dr. M clapped his hands together as he instructed us to stand. "Is anyone here a juggler?" He asked, moving towards a corner of the room to grab a blue duffle bag. When everyone shook their heads in the negative, he smiled. "Good." He gave Stephanie a tennis ball and told her to throw it to someone. The ball kept moving around until it reached me and I tossed it to the hairy guy.

We continued tossing the ball until Dr. M added more to the mix. The group started to miss collectively when the ball count reached eight.

"And you guys thought you weren't jugglers!" Dr. M told us while he walked around collecting tennis balls. "That's just the thing. When we work together we can get more done." He tossed the bag aside and clapped his hands together again. "Let's try a different exercise now." The doctor broke us up into two groups and made us face our partner. According to him we were going to play 'People to People'. He called out commands like 'left arm to right arm' and eliminated couples until only one was left: us.

"You two work very well together." The good doctor told us.

I shot Babe a sideways glance, because we sure do. We work great together.

S&R

Surprisingly, being naked around others became second nature by the time dinner rolled around. No one ogled anyone. And that was good, because otherwise I would have had to shoot someone if they stared at Babe inappropriately.

The food wasn't too great, but it wasn't bad either. Everyone helped with clean up and as soon as we were done, I was eager to drag Babe back to our room.

"Ranger!" Babe let out a startled, but hushed yelp when I slapped her temping ass and took her hand to lead the way.

"I had to focus on the older couple to keep from developing a hard on during that group thing." I confessed once we were behind closed doors. "I'm dying here." I muttered while simultaneously backing her towards the bed.

"Really?" She said on a husky laugh. "I saw you messing with Nick." She said I scared the poor guy.

"I can't feel apologetic." I said in between tiny kisses. "He ruined our plans."

"Our plans?" She teased, tumbling back when she hit the edge of the mattress.

"Babe." I joined her, pressing her into the mattress a tiny bit in the process.

"Fine." Her lips crashed against mine as her arms looped around my neck. "I've thought about this too." She confessed on a breathy sigh.

My lips left a trail of nipping kisses down her throat, past her chest and abdomen until I reached my destination. Breathing her in only intensified my desire and fueled my actions. Nudging her thighs apart to better accommodate myself between them, I winked at her. "I've wanted to do this all afternoon." Kissing the inside of her thighs was only the beginning, because my lips found her pussy soon after that.

The initial ministrations were long, soft laps of my tongue. I gathered her juices, savoring the moment and taste of her. I love eating her out. She's always so receptive, moaning and threading her fingers through my hair to keep me in place. I can honestly do this for hours, lapping, nipping, sucking and kissing her most intimate zone. Fuck. It drives me wild the way she moans and thrusts up against my mouth.

"Ohhmmm…." Her moans turned into breathy pants and her grip on my hair turned just this side of painful. But it didn't matter. I continued pleasuring her, knowing she was close. "Ranger…mmmm…Carlos…." One last flick of my tongue on her clit unleashed her orgasm and I was only too eager to lap up my reward.

As she worked on returning her breathing to normal, I took my time kissing my way back up her body.

"Mmm…" That soft purr told me she was nice and relaxed. She usually is after an orgasm. Her hands smooth across my chest before trailing down to curl her fingers around my erection. "Let me help you with that." She tapped on my shoulder, urging me to tumble back. Willingly, I complied.

"Ah, fuck." She's got a wicked mouth.


	4. Changes

**Thank you for the awesome support on this story. I've come to learn that games are a great way to teach things to people. Teamwork, communication, etc. are better learned by doing;)**

**As a reward for the long wait, I've made this chapter a bit longer than the previous.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I shivered as a cold breeze reached me, awakening me from a dreamless sleep. Searching for warmth, I snuggled closer to the solid body resting next to me. I pressed myself as much as physically possible against Ranger's side as I murmured, "It's freezing."

Ranger wrapped his arms around me, automatically passing his hands across my back in soothing caresses. He kept that up for a few moments until he shifted and got out of bed to investigate.

I gripped the blanket close and listened as he moved around the room in the dark. I heard a few flicking sounds, but no light illuminated the room.

"Power's out." Ranger's statement was followed by soft shuffling sounds. A small light source illuminated the room, probably that pen light he takes everywhere, just as he said he was going to take a look.

I listened to the soft sounds of his footsteps for a moment after the door clicked shut. Muffled voices could be heard, but it was hard to make anything out. Deciding I wanted to know what was going on, I got out of bed and used the blanket to shield away some of the cold by wrapping it around me. The floor was freezing too, so I stuffed my bare feet inside my sneakers before exiting the room.

"What's going on?" I asked Ranger and the others standing out in the hall. Someone was using their cell phone as a light source, which was bright enough to illuminate a small radius around them.

"We don't know." Josh piped in. He too was wrapped in a blanket.

"Power's out." Amy mumbled as she approached us from the other end of the hall.

I saddled up next to Ranger, opened my arms to share warmth with him and shivered when the cold hit my naked body. Ranger got the message, stood behind me and slipped the blanket over his shoulders. I gripped the edges of the soft fabric and crossed my arms, effectively sealing the warmth in. Ranger's hands landed on my hips, swiping his thumbs back and forth. Automatically, I leaned back against him.

"We are having some technical difficulties." Emily's soft voice said as she joined us. Unlike earlier, she was dressed and wearing a rain poncho.

"It's raining?" Sebastian asked as he aimed his light to the floor.

"It's starting to pour outside." Nick mumbled before dashing down the hall towards his room. That was certainly weird.

"What happens now?" I asked, sucking in a breath when I felt Ranger's hands move. His right hand closed over my left breast as his left inched below my waist, fingers ghosting dangerously close to my doodah. A whimper escaped me and when I realized all eyes were on me, I had to cover the slip with a cough. "It's freezing." I'd felt cold moments before, but that was before Ranger got handsy.

"While we work out this little inconvenience, I'll provide you with extra blankets." Emily also said that if anyone needed help with the fireplace in their room, that she could provide assistance.

Ranger and I were sufficiently heated, so I only grabbed one of the extra blankets Emily handed out before rushing back into our room.

"That was evil." I told him as we stumbled inside the room. I kicked off my sneakers as I searched for the bed blindly.

"Babe." Ranger obviously had a better sense of orientation than me, because he snagged me by the waist and tumbled us on the bed. "You pressed your round little ass against my dick." His lips crashed against mine as his lower body ground against mine.

"So, it was my fault?" I asked with false indignation when we broke apart for air. He nodded against my throat while his lips left a trail of nipping kisses on my heated skin.

S&R

I awoke to an offending beeping sound. Groaning, I rolled over and reached for my cell phone resting on the bedside table. Cracking an eye open, I read off the notification flashing on the screen. "Great." I murmured as I dropped my phone on the pillow next to me. My cell phone had less than 5% battery left.

"Babe?" A strong arm snaked over my hip, pressing me back against a hard body. Ranger nuzzled my shoulder as his hand splayed over my abdomen.

"My cell is almost out of battery." I sighed as I felt his hardness poking the small of my back. We dozed off after our last round of lovemaking after the whole power outage meeting, which was only a handful of hours ago. His lips latched onto my nape, teeth scrapping before his tongue swiped out to soothe the light sting. "Carlos…" A moan tumbled past my lips when he hooked my left leg over his, pressing our thighs together as the tip of his erection nudged at my doodah.

"Stephanie." Ranger let out a moan of his own as his fingers teased my entrance. We've had so much sex in the past twenty four hours, but not even the constant orgasms can quench the desire that always seems to linger just under the surface between us.

He slipped inside, slowly dragging out before slamming back in. Fast entrance, slow exit. He did that over and over again, until the orgasm unleashed those magical sensations throughout every nerve ending in my being.

Satisfied and warm, I rolled over to face him. "Hi." The sight of his sleep tousled hair and half grin made my heart skip a beat. His beauty leaves me breathless, especially when it hits me without warming. "You're beautiful." I breathed, smoothing my fingers across his forehead.

"Babe." He groaned in protest. "Handsome, hot, wizard, manly…" Ranger listed. "Hell, even studly is acceptable." He gave me his patented Ranger's glare, but it didn't work because instead of looking tough he looked adorable. And quite edible too.

"You are.." I planted a kiss on his lips as I crawled over him. "…beautiful!" I shouted as my feet hit the hardwood floor and I dashed towards the bathroom. I knew I wouldn't get too far, but I still giggled uncontrollably when he caught up to me.

S&R-_Ranger's_ POV

Babe is full of surprises. She has this spontaneous streak I'm not even sure she realizes is within her. I'd be a liar if I said that it doesn't annoy me at times, like when she gets rid of her trackers, but other times it makes me feel alive. Now is one of those feeling alive moments. We had so much unresolved sexual tension at one point, that our lovemaking usually involved some degree of lust, desire and passion. And it wasn't until the status of our involvement changed to something more defined, that we realized we could also be fun and playful in bed.

"Ranger!" She squealed when I caught up to her, slipping both arms around her waist as she crossed the doorway into the bathroom. "No!" I fiddled with the water before I stepped inside the shower, brining her with me. "It's cold!" She complained as she plastered her shivering body against mine. I adjusted the water until it no longer flowed out freezing and turned warm. Five minutes later, we decided it was as good as it was going to get.

"Sorry." I brushed my lips against her in apology. How was I supposed to know the stupid water would take forever to heat up? Groff's wife couldn't have picked a worst place for this retreat thing.

The water went from cold to warm to scalding hot throughout our shower, making us speedy up with our cleansing.

I left Babe to deal with her hair in the bathroom as I went in search of clothes. The power was still out and the air was sort of chilly. I don't do the nude thing in the cold. _Fuck that._ I thought as I grabbed a thermos long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans.

Babe joined me just as I completed my outfit with two guns and a knife. "We can wear clothes now?" She gave me a puzzled look as she adjusted the towel she wrapped herself in after our shared shower.

I stood, grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "Rules don't apply when the power's out."

"Really?" Babe is cute when she tries to arch her eyebrow at me. My half smile must have done the trick, because she didn't question my logic and started dressing.

When we reached the dining area we saw that everyone had opted for clothing this morning. Even that kid who intercepted me in the hall yesterday was wearing clothes, much to my relief.

I draped an arm across her shoulders and leaned into her side, brushing my lips against her ear as I whispered, "Babe." She rolled her eyes as she walked away, zeroing in on the freshly brewed coffee.

S&R

"It's fucking freezing." Dr. M muttered when he joined us for today's session. "It's colder in here than it is outside."

"I didn't sign up for this shit." The hairy guy whined.

"Yeah." His partner added as he huddled closer to Hairy.

"Life is full of surprises." Dr. M told us that said surprises aren't always in our favor. "Sometimes a change in plans is called for and being able to adapt is key for success." He asked everyone to follow him outside.

He was right. Out here at least the sun's rays warmed you up a bit. Menard led the way as we rounded the side of the big house. We reached a tennis court, half of which was scattered with tennis balls. It probably didn't rain much last night, because the court was fairly dry except for a tiny puddle on the corner.

"How about we warm up a little?" Menard clapped his hands together. "The goal of this exercise is to cross from one side to the other." He pointed to where the balls were scattered. "The only rule is that you can't touch the ground." Dr. M smiled and stepped aside, saying that everyone had to get through. "If your feet touch the ground, you must start all over again."

Everyone stood dumbfounded for a moment as they tried to figure out how to go about this. While they thought about it, I placed my right foot on the nearest ball. I tested the feel of it before I put my other foot on another ball. I moved experimentally at first, until I felt confident enough to just go for it. Before I knew it, I was close enough to the other side to jump over to the 'end zone'.

"Well, shit." Groff groaned. "When he does it it's easy."

Groff's wife whispered something to Babe. Her eyes widened with surprise at whatever Mrs. Groff said, but Babe nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's next?" Menard asked the others. Babe gave it a try, but missed the second step. "That's alright, Stephanie." He encouraged, instructing her to start over. As she did a look of determination etched her features.

"Move that ball." I said to Babe. The path she took left her a few feet short from reaching my side.

"This one?" Babe asked, nudging the ball I was pointing at with her foot.

"Yes." She rolled the ball and when she was near enough I extended my arm in her direction. Babe took my hand and jumped over the small gap. "Nice." I praised.

"Elisa is pregnant. She hasn't told Nick yet." Babe said Groff's wife was worried about a fall.

"Oh." She asked if I could help her cross. "Is that allowed?" It was my turn to tease her rule interpretation.

Babe shrugged. "The _person_ crossing can't touch the ground."

"Babe!" A bark of laughter escaped me as it hit me what she wanted me to do. I kissed her cheek before walking back across the court.

Everyone gave me a funny look, but I ignored them. When I reached Elisa, without a word I scooped her up and carried her to the other side.

"Is that allowed?" I heard Groff ask. I didn't hear any type of protest from Dr. M, so I figured it was.

"Thank you." She said when I set her on her feet.

"Señor Mañoso, you have to start again." Dr. M said that if someone goes back to help someone cross, they have to re-cross themselves.

"Fine." It was a piece of cake, so I didn't mind. Plus, Babe asked.

Just as I started to make my way across the court again, strategically choosing which tennis balls to step on, a loud explosion boomed nearby.

"Oh shit!" Hairy said, turning everyone's attention to the sky. A cloud of smoke was rising on the other side of the building.

"They're here!" Groff started with his conspiracy babble, but that wasn't what tugged at my instincts.

I grabbed the Glock strapped to my left ankle and turned to Babe. She took it without questioning me. Reaching for the gun at the small of my back, I shared a look with Babe. When she nodded, I knew she understood what I wanted her to do.

"Whoa!" Someone gasped, but I didn't stop to see who. I guess some people here are squeamish when it comes to fire arms.

I slipped into my zone, as Stephanie likes to call it, as I sprinted around the side of the building. My gut was telling me there was something wrong with this picture. Maybe Groff's not so paranoid after all.


	5. If it can, it will

**Thanks for the great support on this story. I'm backed up on replying to reviews, but I do read them. Someone mentioned that JE either did a lot of research or got lucky when she chose Ranger's name. I'm guessing it would be more the research proposal rather than luck, but it could be either,lol.**

**For a long time now, the idea to write an original work of fiction has been circling my head. When I was growing up I wrote a few short stories and I really enjoyed it, which is why I didn't think it twice when I came across fanfiction. Anyway, for the past several weeks I've been working on an original romance/mystery story/novel. The plot is all set in my mind and the first two chapters are written. I'm trying so hard to keep it completely different from anything I've written on FF, that it seems to have blocked me (if anyone would like to give the first chapter the once over and provide feedback, it would extremely appreciated. PM me). I've got three updates under works for several of my Plum stories, and although it's been slow, I think I'm finally working past the writer's block. So, with that said, thanks for your patience and support:D**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

_What the fuck? _I thought as we all stared dumbfounded at the setup. Ranger didn't seem intimidated by the scene before us, because he was quick to be the first to give it a try. And like everything he does, Ranger moved confidently across the obstacles.

"Well, shit." Nick groaned when Ranger reached the other side. "When he does it it's easy."

Elisa leaned close to whisper in my ear. "I'm pregnant." My eyes widened when she confessed she'd yet to break the news to her husband. "What if I fall?" I nodded my acknowledgment.

"Who's next?" Menard asked, prompting me to give it a try. The first step was easy enough, but I missed the ball on my second step. So, I had to start all over again. "That's alright, Stephanie." Menard encouraged.

Determination set as I did it again.

"Move that ball." I heard Ranger instruct a few moments later, once I was well past halfway.

"This one?" I asked, nudging the ball I thought he was pointing to with my foot. When he said yes, I rolled the ball to the side and continued my path. As soon as I was near enough, Ranger extended his arm towards me. I took his hand and jumped a tiny gap in order to make it the rest of the way.

"Nice!" He praised, flashing me his patented half grin.

Something fluttered low in my belly, fueling my libido. I took a slow breath to calm myself before I spoke. I made it brief, replaying Elisa's news to him.

"Oh." His forehead furrowed in thought as I asked if he could carry her across. "Is that allowed?" It was his turn to tease my rule interpretation.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes, shrugging instead. "The _person_ crossing can't touch the ground."

"Babe!" A bark of laughter escaped him before he kissed my cheek and crossed the court.

Everyone looked at him funny, but Ranger wasn't deterred. With ease, he scooped up Elisa and carried her across.

"Is that allowed?" Nick asked, but the good ol' Doctor didn't protest. That meant it was legit, right?

"Thank you." Elisa said to Ranger when he set her on her feet.

It was then that Ranger was told to re-cross. He didn't seem to mind and as he was in the middle of completing the task, a loud explosion sounded nearby.

"Oh shit!" Someone said, turning everyone's attention to the sky. A cloud of smoke was rising on the other side of the building. I've seen a lot of my cars burn and that cloud of smoke seemed to fit a scene I know a little too well.

"They're here!" Nick started babbling nonsense, but Ranger must have sensed something no one else did.

Ranger grabbed the Glock strapped to his left ankle before turning to me. I took it without questioning him and as he reached for the gun at the small of his back, we shared a look. I nodded, because I knew what he needed me to do.

I'm not a fan of guns, but I can manage. I once shot a man right in the heart through my messenger bag. "Everyone inside!" I ordered, rushing them back inside. No one questioned me and if they did, they didn't do so verbally.

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked once we were back in the session's room.

"Yeah, what _is_ going on?" I had one eye trained on the large window and the other on Groff. It's a skill I learned throughout my bounty hunting years.

"I…I uh…" Nick looked beyond freaked. "They are looking for me."

"_They_?" I asked at the same time that Elisa rolled her eyes.

"I don't know who _they_ are." Nick shrugged, saying that he's never actually seen anyone lurking around. "It's more like a feeling." A feeling that was fueled by threatening emails he's received.

"You never said anything." His wife's annoyance was replaced by worry.

"I didn't want to scare you." Groff said apologetically to his wife.

"But why is someone after you?" Amy asked, voicing what we were all thinking.

"I, uh, cracked time travel."

We all stared at him in shock, mouths open and everything.

"Oh, for God's sake." Elisa growled at him, her annoyance renewed with a bit of anger thrown in there.

"Really?" I glared at Nick. "You cracked _time travel_?" To be honest, it sounded pretty farfetched to me. But what do I know? I barely passed any science class I ever took. Biology made me gag more often than not. Chemistry was too complicated and Physics too confusing. Like I said, what do I know?

"Well, in theory." Groff muttered.

"Why time travel?" I couldn't help but ask. Nick's a smart guy. The technology he's provided Rangeman with has really brought the company into the 21st Century and beyond.

Another shrug. "Don't we all have that one moment we wished we could change?"

Everyone contemplated that for a beat. Even before my bounty hunting years I had some pretty fucked up moments. I guess if I _could_ go back in time to change certain things, I _probably_ would. There's the time I thought I could fly and jumped off the roof. Or when I married my now ex-husband. And the time I dove into a dumpster… Jeez, there's so much there I probably wouldn't be able to decide even if I did have the option of going back in time.

"What do you want to change so badly?" Elisa growled, giving Nick the same pissed off look she's sported since we got here. "You know what?" She was pacing by this point, waving her hands in the air in frustration. "I'm done. This was our last chance to make it work." Tears finally rolled down her cheeks and from the looks of it, she'd been holding them in for way too long. "How can we start a family when you're always this paranoid shell?" The arm waving turned towards me. "You brought bodyguards to our retreat!" A few gasps interrupted her rant. "No offense." She said to me.

"None taken." I assured.

"What?" Nick's eyes widened as his genius brain finally caught on. "Are you…are we having a baby? I'm going to be a dad!"

"I don't know." The sag of her shoulders held an air of defeat. "_I'm_ having a baby." She said simply, before dropping the real bomb on him. "I don't know if you're going to be a father."

"Elisa, baby…" Nick tried to wrap his arms around her, but Elisa slapped them away.

Menard intervened, whispering something or other to the Groffs. Appeased that he would take care of things, I redirected my full attention to the world outside. A shadow passed by the windows and I had the gun at the ready. I can't be too sure Nick's story is completely reality, but if I've learned something from bond enforcement is that if something can go wrong, it _will_ go wrong.


End file.
